Rainbows
by animefreakculicious
Summary: After a long day celebrating Hanami, Lucy is surprised by an unexpected visitor who has something on his mind he wants to get rid of.


**_ Rainbows_**

It was a busy time in Magnolia Town. The city was lively as ever because of the Hanami Festival. Many people came afar just to be here specifically because of the Rainbow Sakura tree the city was blessed with.

The Fairy Tail guild was enjoying their time in the city, but not as much as Lucy. This was officially Lucy's first Hanami Festival in Magnolia. She had missed out last year, because of a common cold. This time she made sure to remain healthy for it. She and Natsu have been dating for a while now which was surprising. Who would have thought that Natsu could actually maintain a relationship? That's not all that was surprising in the guild; Gray and Juvia have also tied the knot. Juvia could not be happier that her dream was now a reality. She and Gray have been on numerous dates, most of them her plans of course.

Nonetheless, the day was finally over and everyone headed home. After hanging out a little longer than most people, Lucy, Natsu and Happy were still in the park admiring the rainbow tree. The Celestial mage remembered when the two of them illegally uprooted the tree just so she could see it from her window. It was one of the sweetest things they've done for her. The three of them remained under the tree and enjoyed the peace they finally had together.

After spending another hour in the park, Lucy decided it was time to get going. She was exhausted, unlike the Dragon Slayer; the blonde wasn't able to keep up with his stamina. They finally left and departed ways. Lucy had to beg her friends to leave her be, she knew they would unexpectedly crash into her apartment and she did not have the strength to deal with it tonight. Natsu reluctantly obeyed and the two of them left.

Lucy entered her apartment; it was dark. She was out all day so naturally there were no lights on. It was dark, but she was still able to see most of her way through; the glow from the city lights guided her path. She let out a long sigh and placed her keys onto the desk.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" A resonant voice echoed.

Lucy nodded. "It certainly has." The unforeseen voice didn't register until she finished yawning. Her eyes widened and she spun around to track the random voice. The festive lights outside her window were able to make out a familiar figure sitting in her arm chair. It was the wizard who specialized in ice magic.

"Yo, Lucy!" Gray greeted nonchalantly as if sitting in her home in the dark was a normal thing.

"Gray!" She yelped then groaned. "Gees, came to give me a heart attack?!" He simply smirked making her frown. "What are you doing here? I'm tired and all I want to do is sleep now." She noticed that he wasn't lying half naked in her room for once. He was still wearing the same clothes she saw him in today. A black fitted shirt displaying his well toned body and his signature necklace, with a brown belt holding up a pair of light blue pants. Realizing his well relaxed position in her arm chair indicated that he's been sitting there for some time.

The ice wizard shrugged and replied, "I just wanted to know if you enjoyed this year's Hanami. I remembered that you missed out last year." Lucy was a little taken back by the question, but she soon smiled.

"It was really fun! It was greater than I could have imagined," she started then continued blabbing away about it. Gray sat there and listened to her talk, it made him content. He took this chance to admire her beauty. She was wearing a white short-sleeved top that reached to her navel and a pair of blue jean booty shorts. Her hair was tied in two low pigtails and her famous pink heart-shaped earrings swayed whenever she moved her head.

Lucy kept telling her story believing he was actually listening. It pleased her to have someone listen. With Natsu's short attention span, he would often get bored and eventually ignore her or change the topic to something completely out of place. It was humorous at times, but also very irritating. Gray didn't seem to mind her ongoing stories, most of the time anyway. "Yeah so today was fantastic except for when Natsu decided it was great to eat more than half the food there and when he got into another fight with Gajeel over losing a game of bingo. He and Gajeel almost destroyed the festival. You were there for that weren't you?"

He nodded and said, "Natsu's always been an idiot. He's such a kid. I wonder how you put up with it."

Lucy groaned. "Oh you don't know the half of it. There was a time when he ruined a date by pigging out in the restaurant and realizing he didn't have the money to pay for all of it. I had to sacrifice a chunk of my rent money to save our hides."

"That idiot," he commented.

"Yeah, he also accidentally set an exotic garden on fire. We were put through hell for that. And you know what his excuse was? He said, "Why couldn't the gardener make his plants fireproof?" Ugh, he needs to understand that the world doesn't exist only for him. Sometimes I'm not sure if I'm his girlfriend or his babysitter," she ranted. The ice boy's eyebrows hardened into a concerned frown as Lucy fumed over his rival's childish behaviour.

"Lucy," he started. She eased up when his voice delicately called to her, and looked at him. "Are you happy?"

She blinked in confusion, but answered. "I am. Why wouldn't I be? Today was great nonetheless."

"That's not what I meant. Are you happy with him?" he clarified. Being surprised by the odd question, she stood silently for a moment then glanced away with a fine grin.

"Of course! What kind of question is that?" she noticed him shrug and waited for his response.

"Well, all of your ranting has made me think otherwise. I'm just curious."

She swallowed then responded. "Oh that. I know he can be real dull at times, but he has his good qualities too. Besides, everyone else believes he's a good match for me." She didn't realize her answer made him grimace.

"I'm sure not everyone believes that Lucy."

She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. "Okay so maybe not everyone, but most people do. Most people have been trying to get us together since the begin-"

"But what about what you think? Do you believe he's the right person for you?" he interrupted. Her eyes widened and she glanced away.

"Of course I- I do..."

"Don't lie to me Lucy!" He interrupted again.

She faced him noticing his sour face which made her frown in return. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"You can't look me in the eyes and say it." This stumped her. She opened her mouth to prove him wrong, but the words wouldn't form. Why couldn't she? She huffed and turned around hiding a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "You're delusional. I wouldn't lie about a thing like that."

"But you are, I can tell."

She balled her left fist then pointed in the direction of the door. "You're really bugging me, now leave! I'm not wasting my time over this stupid discussion any longer." Her face was beat red with anger and at the same time embarrassment. She could not believe Gray out of all people was judging her.

The Cold One did not move from his spot, not an inch. "I'm not moving until I hear the truth." He didn't like upsetting her, and by acting this way she may even change her opinion of him, but he had to make sure.

"Well you're wasting your own time then." There was an awkward silence in the room. Both mages were waiting for the other to give in, but they were both stubborn. The ice wizard balled his own fist over his knee in annoyance. "Look, I'm not going to lie just to satisfy your delusions. As long as everyone accepts-"

"I don't think he's a good match for you, Lucy!" he blurted.

Lucy's scowl dropped, she gasped and twirled on her knees to face him once more. She had to see if he was lying, but he had truth written all over his face. But of course he was telling the truth, why would he put up such a fight? She finally found her voice and asked, "H-how come?"

He relaxed his shoulders a little and sighed. "Whenever you're with him, you don't look your best." He thought how weird that sounded so wasn't surprised by her response.

"What the hell does that mean? You're judging my feelings on a whim like that? Anyway, what does one opinion have against the ones who do believe we're good for each other? Everyone believes you and Juvia are great together. What if I were to say the exact things you're telling me now?" She glared.

Once again he sighed, but this time he sat forward and clasped his hands together. "I would believe you."

Lucy's brown eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me, I'm not happy with Juvia. Don't misunderstand me; she's smart, funny, and a beautiful young woman, but I don't love her."

Lucy could not believe what she was hearing. "You're planning on breaking up with her?" The deafening silence and his head shifting to the side answered for her. "Wow, I'm really shocked. I thought you two had a good thing going." He didn't raise his head, but spoke.

"It's all about her; it has always been about her. So many people, aside from a couple others, have only been routing for her and hoping I would finally give in. Erza has even questioned my feelings for her, in case you never knew."

"No, I never knew."

He nodded and continued. "I've always seen Juvia as another good friend of mine, but never anything more. Since so many believed we would be the perfect couple, I thought maybe they were right and I was being the one that was crazy. I mean our powers work real well together and we seem to have a good atmosphere between us, so I decided to take the chance and hope to develop deeper feelings for her."

"And so you've tried to go on as many dates as you could in order to match her love for you," she finished, he could only nod.

"I've tried, but I can't love her the way she loves me." All this time his gaze never lifted, but she noticed him tightening his hands together. He was truly frustrated with himself and she felt ashamed that she hadn't noticed his unhappiness. There was also another feeling she had about his confession, and it was odd. She felt somehow relieved to hear him say the things he's said. How come? As if reading some of her thoughts, he spoke again. "Don't feel ashamed if you hadn't noticed my true feelings. I purposely kept them hidden not to worry anyone."

Lucy opened her mouth to reply, but took a pause to think leaving a moment of silence. "Heh," she had a soft smirk on her face after fitting all the pieces together. "So, you came here expecting to find out if I'm going through the same issue as you, huh? Well I'm sorry to break it to you, but Natsu and I are fine."

After a long while, Gray finally lifted his eyes and they dug deep into hers. His sudden icy gaze took her by surprise and she found herself blushing. She blinked rapidly and zipped her stare away from his. Why was he looking at her like that?

"You still haven't looked me in the eyes in order for me to believe that." He knew he had her now. Lucy's brows furrowed and just to prove him wrong she stared back into his dark glare.

"Why? Why can't you believe my feelings for Natsu?"

"I'm not saying you don't have feelings for him, that I can see, but do you love him? Now that's a whole different story."

Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off. He stood up and stepped away from the arm chair. He remained calm as he spoke. "I can read it all over your face. You don't have to force yourself Lucy. It's okay."

She shut her eyes trying to hold back frustrated tears, but managed to shout, "Enough!" She wanted him to disappear; she was going to break down if he didn't stop. Why was he putting her through all this? She bit back her tears and opened her eyes, he was a standing in front of her, but her eyes still daggered into his. "Then tell me Gray, who do you think I should be with instead of Natsu, huh? Who else is better for me?"

He didn't respond, but he didn't turn away either; in fact, his stare deepened. Reading his mind almost instantly; she backed away a little and chuckled nervously. "You can't be serious. Y-you don't mean you do you?" Out of nowhere, Lucy felt him grasp her shoulders and pull her into an embrace. "G-Gray, what are you-?"

"Lucy, you've always been on my mind, and not just recently, for a long time now. You've interested me in ways I never understood. I didn't want my feelings getting in the way of our friendship, but I can't keep it together anymore." Heat spread across the blonde mage's face; she felt him tighten their embrace, and remained stiff and silent, unable to get a hold of herself. "I really like you Lucy," he whispered. When the declaration escaped him, the celestial maiden gasped in disbelief.

"Gray..." she took a deep breath and pushed him back so she could grip his chin and tilt it to her level getting a good look at him. Her face was crimson and her voice was rocky as she scrutinised him. "This better not be a joke. This isn't funny Gray." This reminded her of a time when Loki went all weird before she figured out he was a celestial spirit. She wasn't going to fall for it a second time. When Gray's dazed face turned into a slight frown, her brows raised.

"You think I'd joke about a thing like this?" he replied, his cheeks turning red. "Lucy, you're the person I'd like to be with and I know you feel the same way about me too."

Her mouth dropped and she stepped out of his arms. "Now you have gone completely insane! W-what makes you think so?"

"Well you and I have always been on the same page about everything." He heard her giggle which irritated him.

"Again, you're basing your accusations on a whim like that?"

He ignored that comment by saying, "I've realized that following the path others have led me has not been working for me. Master taught us to follow our own paths time and time again, hasn't he? So what are we doing?" He stood and waited.

She breathed and batted her eyes at him. "So you think I'm forcing myself to be with Natsu solely for everyone else's sake and not my own? Right, I think you've been drinking too much this evening; it's about time you head out. You've lost your mind."

"Have I?" He grimaced, his clenched teeth showing. She sent him another glare and snapped.

"Yes, why, you could kiss me right now and I wouldn't feel a damn-"

The dark haired boy hushed her by landing a frustrated kiss on her feisty lips. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she felt his lips manoeuvring into a better position. Since he caught her in mid speech, his mouth managed to get a decent taste then he pulled away to look into her eyes to test his theory.

Lucy, who's still in denial, managed to finish her sentence by adding "thing." Her eyes relaxed as she remembered the feel and taste of him. "See? Nothing..." she shrugged. Their eyes softened and both leaned in for another kiss. Lucy couldn't understand why she did not stop him or herself.

When they broke away for air, Gray quickly whispered, "Liar..." then kissed her again. She did not protest and let him guide their kiss, how come? Maybe he was right along. He gripped her tighter and deepened the kiss, his lips passionate and longing. "Lucy..." he breathed. His hand moved to the crook of her neck and he drew her in closer, his lips feeling more aggressive than the last. She did not mind, in fact, she kissed him back with the force. Years of holding himself back from just taking her into his arms kicked in. He broke away for a moment and eagerly shoved her to the wall; his hands pressed against the wall on either side of her head.

"G-Gray..." she trembled, not out of fear, but out of surprise and pleasure, and once again they locked gazes. As he leaned in, her stomach knotted and her heart was beating faster. Ironically, she could see the fire in his eyes as they lured her in. Who was she kidding? She was always attracted to the ice wizard. She tilted her head up waiting to accept another kiss, she closed her eyes and felt his lips again, but it was stronger. They both moaned lightly and kissed harder. Lucy could feel his tongue swipe across her bottom lip a couple of times asking for entry. She wanted to feel more of him too, so held him tighter and opened her mouth wider to allow him inside. Gray didn't waste his time; he cradled her head in his large hands and tilted her up so he made a better entry. Once they were ready, his wet tongue mildly slipped into her mouth. Lucy gripped his shirt and held him close. His tongue explored her oral cavity then broke away for some air. The taste of her made him return inside of her more quickly and with more force than the first poke. A loud moan erupted from both of them, their cheeks burning and sweat began to form on their face.

Mixing with the ice wizard's frigid breath was quite a delight for the blonde. It was like tasting and licking a snow cone. The two fought for dominance, tongue wrapping tongue, saliva vs. saliva. If there was another person in the room watching, that person would see two shadowy figures in the dark going at it. Lucy was melting under him; she panted heavier as their mouths moved faster, their breaths shortened. A heightened gasp was heard now then followed by the sounds of lip smacking, slurping and moaning. After many rounds of tongue war, Gray broke away and gave pecks to her neck gently. Each kiss sent her mind and body racing. She could feel his wintry breath brushing against her throat. She squinted when he reached a tender spot and then his tongue came out to tickle and trace her exposed neck. She yipped and clenched her fists when he began sucking her sensitive area.

Gray had both hands supporting her neck and head as he continued sucking. Just as he began massaging it with his icy tongue, the blonde abruptly forced him backwards. Before he could take a glance back to where she was leading him, the back of his legs pressed against soft fabric ending her movements for a second longer. Thinking she stopped, Gray was surprised to find he was falling backwards and landing on her bed. She held herself up so she could look down into his face; chocolate and ice connecting, their faces glowing dark pink. His fingers pulled off her elastics releasing her gorgeous locks; her golden hair fell gracefully like a curtain giving them more privacy even though they were completely alone in the apartment.

The ice user managed a smirk as he gazed up at the beauty towering over him. "Now do you believe me?"

"Shut up!" she replied, crashing her lips against his. Gray placed his right hand on her cheek and widened his mouth so she could come inside. His other hand stroked her back and faintly began to play with the end of her shirt; his fingers teasingly crept under making her shiver in delight. His right hand left her cheek for her back so he could admire her shape. He moved his hands down her back, rubbed her waist, and rested on her bottom. He didn't grip too hard not wanting to turn her off, but still held her firmly enough to enjoy her figure.

Feeling his firm hands touch her fueled her actions. As she kissed him, her hands ventured toward his belt then she gripped his shirt and tugged it out of his pants. Her hands slipped under and felt the work of his abs, her index finger slid up the crevice making him groan. Lucy's tongue traveled deep into his oral cavity searching and touching every spot. He also wanted to get a better taste, so his hand came back to her cheek and gradually began to push himself up into a sitting position.

They broke away with a loud gasp; a string of drool could be seen as they gulped down some air. Once Gray sat up, Lucy sat on his lap, her legs hugging around his middle. Now slightly higher, she looked down at him and captured his lips. Before she could rattle inside his mouth, his tongue forced through first, indicating that it was his turn. She admired him plowing through, it had turned her on.

His right hand moved to the back of her head to support it while his left arm hooked around the back of her torso. After another intake of breath, he began to give her jaw line tender kisses soon reaching the spot he was working on earlier.

"Ugh...Gray..." she whispered, feeling him suck her on the right spot. Her head lurched back allowing him more space to continue thrilling her. Her mouth was wide open, her hands gripped the back of his shirt tightly, and sweat was visible on her face as she panted. Gray kept sucking and massaging the spot he marked off then moved to the opposite side hoping to find another vulnerable spot to pleasure her further. The blonde thought he hit the spot before, she was wrong. She released a squeak and squirmed in his hold making him chuckle lightly. As he took care of that spot, she vigorously grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up so she could get rid of it. The ice wizard pulled back in order to assist her and she finished the job by tossing it onto the floor.

Lucy gazed at him, the hand with the insignia gently pressed onto his chest then her fingertips stroked from his chest down to his abdomen. This was the first time she could truly admire his body, all the other times she would try to hide or push him away, but that was because she didn't want to be caught showing any kind of admiration. She glanced into his eyes showing him she liked what she saw then cupped his jaw line and leaned down to search for his tender areas. Gray sat there still holding her as she started pecking his neck from right under his jaw. She already had him, and he jolted, his head lolling back. His hold around her tightened and he whispered her name then chuckled reminding himself that this was not a dream. His fingers crept up at her sides, his fingernails tickling. He could hear faint giggles and her whisper, "not fair," as she pulled away.

"Heh, you're not the one being fair," he replied softly. She didn't respond, because his hands slipped under her shirt and caressed her body. In the process of that, he was trying to get rid of her top. His index and middle fingers tickled her tummy and rubbed just under her bra. He teased by wiggling his pinky underneath the fabric then withdrawing so he could continue to take off her top.

She understood the subtle hints, and raised her arms into the air and moved her head around so he could finish the job. It finally popped off and Gray threw it on the floor next to his, but never once taking his eyes off of the celestial-like beauty. His hands wandered to her shoulders then flowed down following the lovely shape she was blessed with. He paused at her elbows and trickled his fingers across her back heading to the hooks of her lacy black bra once again he paused unsure if he could go that far. Lucy leaned in and gave him a quick agreeable kiss on his forehead allowing him to proceed. He smirked then nipped at the three hooks of her bra. The top one went then the second; the last one took longer to undo because the two of them gazed into each other's eyes wanting to go to the next level, but at the same time hesitant. They knew if they proceeded, there was no going back; they would have done too much if their previous actions weren't too much already.

"Lucy..." he breathed, his fingers twitching. The blonde took a deep breath then gave him a firm nod. This was crazy, but she couldn't stop, not now. Before she could get a chance to regret her decision, the last hook went loose and her bra straps easily slid off her shoulders revealing her glorious chest. Gray's face flushed as he watched the bra slide off ending around her waist since she was still sitting on his lap, her breasts completely exposed to him. Lucy's blush darkened, but she did not feel the need to shield herself from him, it all felt totally natural and right.

They locked gazes once more and went in for another kiss. This kiss was genuine and passionate; they had both truly adored one another. Their hunger for more applied fire into the kiss; mouths were opened wide, tongues lashed out and they both dug deep. The sounds of their moaning increased in volume as they quickened their pace. They sucked in air by opening their mouths wider and moving their tongues back a little but still remaining in opposing mouths. By doing this, they never broke from their sloppy kiss. Sweat and saliva dribbled off their face as they moved faster.

Gray could feel Lucy's warm breasts rubbing against his chest as she moved up and down his body. His hands gradually made their way toward them, but once again he hesitated from moving any further. The blonde broke free from their tango with a heave then whispered, "Go for it." She needed to feel his cool touch everywhere.

Not like a ravaging animal, the dark haired wizard gently grasped both breasts firmly then squeezed. Her breasts jiggled as he began to massage them; they were plump and smooth, much to his liking. His fingers pressed and massaged around her hardening nipples giving her quite an arousal. She bent over to his ear, gave it a nibble and said, "Harder." Oh she had just found another vulnerable spot, his ears. He grunted again and squeezed them harder reacting to the nibbling. She giggled and added, "Gotchya."

At that moment, Gray lifted with the lady on his lap, twirled, and pushed her down onto the bed before she could even blink. "Got you," he smirked. He got himself to tower over her, grabbed her breasts and gave a good squeeze. Not expecting the turn of events, Lucy shrieked and jolted with exuberance, her back arching giving way to more squeezing and massaging.

"Ugh!" Her eyes were closed tightly as he moved her breast in circles. In the heat of the moment, she wanted to feel more than just his hands, so quickly grabbed his head and pulled it toward her chest. "Please Gray..." she begged, wanting to feel his icy tongue on her flesh.

He wasn't going to decline and got to work. He wrapped his arms around her arched back to hold her higher, placed his lips around her left nipple and began to suck. She gasped and held his head firmly begging for more. Her actions surprised Gray; he couldn't believe she really wanted this. Not just allowing her nipples in his mouth, but all of this. For someone who did not believe a thing he was saying moments ago was now begging for him to love her. If he didn't know better, it was as if she was waiting for this moment to eventually happen. He wondered if she had been waiting all this time for him.

"Gray..." she breathed. His name being called snapped him out of his thoughts. This certainly was not the time to drift off; feeling crazy for even drifting, his tongue lashed around the tip and he sucked harder. Her taste caused his mouth to widen taking in more of her flesh. He bit, sucked and licked loving the cries she gave him then gave sweet kisses. He felt her hands directing him to her right side wishing for the same treatment on her right hump. Gray did not intend to miss a spot, his kisses left wet marks as he made his way to her right nipple. Right then as she held him firmly, his lips captured the tip thus began to match his work with the left. Her back arched forcing more flesh into his cool cave and resulted with the feeling of his frosty tongue licking her.

As he locked around the tip, Lucy's hands were exploring his body, feeling parts of his own chest then her hands rested on his back experiencing more of the treatment given. After, her hands slid down his back to his waist and stopped. She snarled wanting to appreciate more of his skin, but realized his pants were still on. How is it that when she wanted him unclothed he hasn't magically done so already like he always does? Her hands tugged at his belt and they unfastened the buckle quick and easy. His face was buried between her breasts while she was pulling off his belt and giggled when he blew her a raspberry. He licked down between them reaching her tummy and blowing her another one. She squirmed in his arms again and they both glanced at one another snickering. Finally, Lucy finished her job, and pulled off the belt and slid her hands underneath his boxers, gave him a sneer then groped his ass.

Gray gripped the sheets as she eagerly squeezed him. His ass was graspable and felt right under her grip, nice and tight. She quite enjoyed squeezing and wanted to get a better hold, so one of her hands came out to pull down his pants. After only doing so much alone, he helped by slowly moving his hips up then down kicking them off. While doing that he continued marking her skin, and she pulled down his boxers to follow after the pants. The pants were off and Gray kicked them off the bed and held her hands aiding with the other article then it too was off the bed. Lucy was now free to continue with what she wanted to do. She enthusiastically cupped his tight ass and gave it a real squeeze surprising him slightly. He lifted his head to chuckle and forced her on her back and held her waist. His fingertips undid the buckle to her racy blue shorts and easily slid them off once her bum lifted from the bed. He held them above her then chucked them behind him. They both smirked at each other then went back to exploring one another.

Lucy was the only one with a piece of clothing still on, her black panty which matched with her bra. Gray was on top of her butt naked and fondled with her chest once more; eventually his mouth found its way back to the crook of her neck and shoulder, and started biting. The bite wasn't hard, but was enough to please her then his tongue came out for another taste. His hands were around her wide hips when they joined lips, but then one hand fell between her legs making her gasp and break away. She peeked underneath him and watched as his cold hand stroked up the inside of her leg then glanced back into his eyes. Was this really happening to her and Gray? She had to make sure she wasn't dreaming like the one time she did, not something she would reveal to anyone. She blushed when she thought back to that time then her eyes cleared when she looked back into concerned teal orbs.

Gray had paused and had an eyebrow risen when he noticed her freeze in place. Was he going too far this time? A few seconds later a deeper colour of red flooded her cheeks and she caught his stare again. They spoke with their eyes and the blonde nodded assuring him that she was fine and allowed him to proceed.

She took a deep breath when she felt his hand move higher, his longest fingers, index and middle, crept across her panty, his fingernails scraping the fabric shielding her womanhood. At first it tickled then a squeak was heard when the fingertips pressed harder. Her panty was already wet from all their previous work, but as his fingers rubbed against the area, more began to seep out. He was pleased she was aroused by him and pressed even harder wanting more proof. Lucy's hugged her arms around him, her face naturally fitting between his head and shoulder. She released more fluids as he rubbed, it was a great feeling and all, but she wanted more. Her hand gripped one of his and guided it up to the top of her panty.

It didn't take long for the Cold One to figure out exactly what she wanted. His other hand reached the top of her panty, his fingers curled around the fabric and he gently began to glide them off. She lifted her legs then set them down when the last of the article fell from her body. Once the last layer left the sheets, she and Gray were now both completely exposed. The ice wizard lifted himself up and admired the fully exposed celestial wizard. With all the sweat, drool and other essences, the glow from the city lights outside her window displayed a beautiful ray of colours on her skin. Her matted hair was sprawled all over her pillow and sheets, and her arms were lying across the bed, revealing how open she was to him. Her dazzling chestnut brown irises glimmered as they bore deep into his. She was beyond gorgeous.

From Lucy's perspective, the ice wizard sat above her, his well toned body was also displaying colours; there were literally drops of rainbows falling onto her skin. He was perfect in every area. He was naked in front of her almost every day, but this time it was all for her to appreciate. His trademark necklace waved at her as she gazed into his frosty teal eyes which revealed love and adoration. Gray was absolutely right, she loved him too; she had for a long time. God, why didn't he come to her from the get-go? She loved him, but at the same time hated him. He wasn't the only to be blamed, it was her fault too. A single tear formed in her left eye, rolled off her cheek and onto her pillow. "Gray..." she wavered keeping her mouth slightly ajar to breathe.

Both their expressions dampened and he leaned in, his cool silver accessory tickling between her breasts. Lucy's arms positioned to catch him. Gray lightly cupped her cheeks, his left thumb wiped the tear that fell and whispered, "Lucy I..." He stopped his words and went in for the kiss instead, he was sure it'll tell exactly what he wanted to say. The blonde's arms held him close and completed the kiss with a fiery passion. This kiss was extremely intimate as they let their mouths expose all; love and frustration. Another tear rolled off her cheek as their kiss became more intense. What were they going to do? Their breaths hastened as they clashed tongues wanting to be the first to explore each other again. As they fought for dominance, their hold on one another tightened. Moaning, groaning, and jewellery jingling were audible as they jived, their cheeks heating up from the fight. They finally slowed down to recharge, but continued playing with each other's lips; a bite here then there. While doing that, Lucy's hand let go for a moment and travelled to the appendage which was grazing bellow her. She playfully slid a finger up then down his member earning a sudden sharpened intake of breath from him.

He broke from her lips and lifted his face from hers in utter shock. He hadn't even noticed when her hand left the back of his head for his buddy. He took a glance down then back into her smug expression. She was a sneaky woman; he gripped her devious hand firmly and tugged it closer to his penis begging her to keep going. Once he felt her hesitant fingers wrap around his shaft, he directed her hand to ascend and descend in a steady fashion. Lucy followed his directions and continued on her own, also tightening her hold. "Ugh!" he grunted and held her shoulders, his appendage becoming wet and sticky. He moved his hips back and forth a little increasing the speed, releasing a loud moan now and then.

This was the first time he shared his body with her and she somehow knew how to please him in every way as if they've been going at it all the time. He wanted to please her the same way, so moved his hands to her hips, shifted his right hand down to her exposed womanhood and faintly swiped vertically this time making her spring up in surprise. Her hand instinctively released his member to grip her sheets and made an "o" shape with her mouth as his fingers rubbed the outside of her vagina. Warm fluids coated his fingertips as they dug deeper into her.

She squealed loudly and tightened the hold on her bed, her teeth and eyes clenching tightly, and she bucked under him. "Grrr..." She tried to call out his name, but it came out as a growl. His fingers poked deeper and circled inside her. He was able to tell that she wasn't a virgin, but of course she wasn't, she had been with the fire cracker all this time. Not like he was one to talk since he's also given himself away to the water mage. He erased the thought to focus on the person he cared about, nothing mattered now, he was with her now and that was it. He pulled his fingers out, much to her distaste, but spread her legs further apart then straddled himself into position ready to go the furthest with her. He held her waist and massaged the inside of her thighs alerting what was to come next.

Lucy was preparing herself for what was coming; this was it, definitely no turning back now. She hugged him closely and whispered into his ear, "Do it." He held her close as well and whispered in return.

"Are you sure? I don't want to pu-" she cut him off with a chuckle and a tug on his left ear.

"Don't make me beg Gray." She then licked his ear lobe, her breath tickling him. Gray's penis dangled right above her bottom cave. He hesitantly rubbed the tip of his member on the outside of her hoping that this was what she truly wanted.

The blonde groaned lifting her hips so his appendage could enter. She couldn't take more of the games, even though this time he wasn't teasing. Gray swallowed and squeezed his buddy deeper, a cry of euphoria coming from both of them. Lucy gasped loudly with a scream following as he pushed further; she squirmed in pain and delight, her hands delicately clawing his back.

"Are you okay?" he panted.

"Just keep going," she replied, her cheeks burning. The male wizard thrust his erection in and out in a smooth and steady pace as the female wizard pulsed up and down following the rhythm. Her eyes remained tightly closed and continued to let out moans. Gray was also moaning as their bodies connected and worked together. "Faster...Gray..." she pleaded between pants.

The ice mage nodded and his thrusting accelerated as she bucked to match his speed. He held her lower back and helped her thrust upward making their dance that much more magical. A chilling scream and the sounds of their names could be heard as they moved faster and harder demanding more of each other. Her crevice widened accepting more of his joystick and he held onto her breasts, squishing them in the process. Sweat and other fluids mixed and rolled off their bodies. Propelling faster, their hips knocked every time they pushed. They were both reaching their climax, much to their dismay, but enjoyed every second spent of each other. They danced, fondled and fought, their hands not wanting to miss out on the action.

Her cries filled his ears as they went the fastest they could go and with a pop they both yelled in pleasure finally reaching orgasm. Gray withdrew from her, leaving his mark behind then collapsed on the left side of her which was closest to the window. The both of them didn't say a word and just lied there panting loudly trying to simmer down. Heaving and swallowing were the only sounds present as they gazed up at the ceiling.

After minutes of just breathing, they interlocked hands and waited for their hearts to gradually slow down. Once they were reaching a normal pace, the two of them faced each other, their mouths opening from time to time allowing more oxygen inside. Gray finally gave her a smile and chuckled, "Still think...I'm wrong?" He tightened his hold around her hand then lifted it up to give it a gentle peck. Once he relaxed his hold, the blonde shuffled closer and then set her head on his chest.

"You're insane...Did you know that?" She soon laughed and placed her free hand on her forehead. "I can't... believe... I had to help you... strip." Both of them laughed some more then silenced. Lucy closed her eyes and listened to the beating of his heart, it was still faster than normal, but it was soothing. Her head rose up and down whenever he inhaled and exhaled. Gray gazed up at the ceiling and had his palm come over to pat her head. The room was humid and it smelt of sex that was good and bad, if anyone were to walk in now they would immediately figure out what happened in here.

What if Natsu came busting in like he always did? He could not even begin to imagine the look on his face if he saw them lying together. Gray almost laughed at himself, here he was with Lucy in his arms and after everything they did together, he thought of Natsu. It was laughable, but he did always care about the fire breather. Juvia then came to his mind, he felt bad for doing this to her as well. As much as he wanted to be with the Blondie, he didn't want it to be like this. The sound of faint whimpers caught his attention and he traced it to the girl lying on him.

With the deafening silence in the room, Lucy had a chance to think as well and just like Gray, she thought of Natsu. As much as she loved Gray, the fact still remains she betrayed her immediate boyfriend, someone else she deeply cared for but still not as much as she felt for the one lying right beside her. What was she going to do when he finds out, because eventually he will? She knew him well; the scent of Gray and her shame wouldn't go pass him. What would happen once the entire guild found out? Everyone's respect for her and Gray would diminish. They probably would forgive them, but they wouldn't be able to look at them the same way anymore. These thoughts raced through her mind and before she knew it, tears were falling. She tried to remain quiet, but was having trouble, faint sobs slipped through.

"Oh Lucy..." Gray instinctively understood and wrapped comforting arms around her and hugged her closely, his hand still patting her head. She knew the jig was up and openly sobbed into his chest.

"We're horrible people Gray," she wept.

"It'll be alright," he automatically coaxed, but who was he trying to kid?

She sniffled and swallowed a sob. "Be honest, you know that's not true. What are we going to do? Everyone's going to find out and once they do..." she couldn't finish as fresh emotions hit her. She cried a little louder and Gray tried to soothe her by rocking back and forth. They were feeling hopeless, neither one of them knew what to do. Gray straightened up and nodded to himself.

"We're just going to have to find a way to get through this. We will eventually, but all we have to do now is be straight with everyone. It won't be easy, but it's the best thing we can do for now. It'll be worse if word spreads out before we tell it." He spoke looking down at her as she looked up at him.

She nodded. "You're always right. Gray, I want you to know that I've been lying to you and I'm sorry..."

He kissed her forehead and said, "No, its okay. I've been lying to myself; I should have come for you a long time ago. It's my burden to bare, not yours."

She looked away from him and shook her head. "No, but if I-"

He put a finger on her lips to hush her then slid it under her chin and tilted her head up so she could only look at him. "None of that matters now."

Her eyes filled with new tears. She opened her mouth and confessed. "Gray...I love you." He nodded and pulled her face closer.

"And I love you, Lucy. No matter what happens, I can promise you that." He saw her lips curl up into a soft smile and pulled her in for the last kiss of the night which was soft, but heartfelt.

They did not know what the future had in store for them, but all they could do was hope. Hope that they will overcome this cruel twist of fate and to one day remain in each other's embrace just as they are now with no grievance and no remorse.

End.


End file.
